The present invention relates to burners employed in machines designed for the thermomechanical treatment of articles such as glass tubes.
The invention is intended to be applied more particularly, but not exclusively, to burners employed in machines used for forming pharmaceutical vials from glass tubes.
In this type of machine, tubes placed on a rotary conveyor either move past sliding or follower blowpipes, or past a ring of burners coaxial to the conveyor. In prior art machines of the last-mentioned type, the flames of the burners are directed perpendicularly to the path followed by the tubes.